24fandomcom-20200223-history
Farhad Hassan
Farhad Hassan was the brother and Chief of Staff of Kamistani President Omar Hassan. However he was also a high-ranking operative of the Kamistan splinter cell, and sought to use Sergei Bazhaev and Davros to eliminate his brother and advance Kamistan's nuclear power status as a secret opponent of the Kamistani peace treaty. After Farhad surrendered (refusing to go along with the rest of the cell's plans to use the weapons against the U.S. due to fear of retaliation against Kamistan itself), he was killed by the other cell members. Before Day 8 Farhad had served as an intelligence officer in the Kamistani Revolutionary Guard. After that, he joined his brother's administration. Farhad believed strongly that Kamistan would be at the mercy of the West unless it harnessed nuclear power. He attempted to convince his brother to buy enriched uranium from a Russian crime syndicate known as Red Square because Kamistan was unable to generate its own. Omar turned down this option and instead proceeded with peace talks with the United States (part of which involved surrendering all nuclear weaponry). Farhad felt betrayed and secretly arranged to buy the materials from Sergei Bazhaev and to have his brother assassinated by Davros. Day 8 Farhad was the lead negotiator in the Kamistan delegation at the United Nations. He joined his brother at a meeting with President Taylor before the signing of important accords between the US and Kamistan. Farhad feared that the deal with the U.S. was a trick, and worried that they were giving up too much in the name of peace. He revoked Meredith Reed's credentials so as to keep her away from Omar, but he found out and forced Farhad to reinstate her clearance. Farhad said that his relationship with her would cause chaos back in their country, but Omar insisted that he was just being friendly. Later, when Reed was arrested for supposed complicity in the threat against Omar, Farhad told Omar to tell him everything about their relationship. However, he told Omar to deny the relationship to the authorities should they ask him about the relationship so as to strengthen her complicity and take further evidence away from Farhad. Omar left to speak with his family. Farhad called Davros and said that Omar was considering denying the relationship, but Davros told him to press him harder. During the evacuation of the UN, Omar wanted to wait for Dalia and Kayla, but Farhad said he would stay and get in another car with them. He told Tarin to get Omar out of the UN. After he was gone he called Davros and told him Omar was in the third car and that the motorcade was heading up the ramps. Farhad then met with Kayla and Dalia and went with them in a car. After Davros detonated the bomb, Dalia demanded to know what happened, and Fahad smiles to himself thinking the plan worked. When Farhad was advised by Davros to flee, he murdered a CTU field agent and fled from Omar's wife and daughter to meet Sergei Bazhaev. After getting a ride in a taxi, Farhad wanted to prove that Sergei is delivering the fuel rods, which is known as weapons grade uranium. At around 7:45 PM, Sergei let Farhad see his younger son, Oleg Bazhaev, to prove the rods were in the United States. Later, he called General Wasim to see if the Islamic Republic of Kamistan knew that Farhad was responsible for the assassination attempt on President Omar Hassan. Wasim responded to Farhad that the Kamistani government was gathering the people responsible for the plot. Bazhaev told Farhad that the rods were going to delivered in five hours. Bazhaev then called down two prostitutes and told Farhad to "take some time off." After some downtime with Bazhaev's strippers, Farhad demanded Sergei to take him to see the uranium rods. However, Josef would not hear of it and pulled a gun to Farhad's head. Sergei was disappointed in Farhad's impatience, insisting they followed through with sending an assassin to kill President Hassan and securing uranium rods for the deal. Farhad left the restaurant and met with Samir Mehran at their rendezvous point on a street near Flushing Meadows Park. Shortly after Sergei's arrest, Josef killed the men Sergei assigned to guard the uranium rods. Farhad received a phone call from Josef, telling him the uranium deal is still on. When Josef arrived at the meeting point, Sergei called and told him not to follow through the deal with the promise that he would receive immunity for their crimes. Josef agreed to end the deal, but Farhad ordered his sniper Samir to eliminate Josef. They then secured the uranium rods. After arriving at a boathouse in Forest Hills owned by a businessman working with Samir, Farhad continued to emphasize the importance of delivering the rods to Kamistan with Samir. Samir then revealed other plans: he and his large crew of supporters would target America with a radiological bomb and detonate it somewhere in New York. Farhad, with no one nearby to support his own original plans for the materials, lied and claimed to be convinced by Samir's speech. He then left with Ali after saying he would get more help, but attacked the man to escape and call CTU. ]] Shadowed by Samir's men, he desperately promised CTU to turn himself in and warned them about an impending terrorist attack in New York. Although CTU insisted on him to stay still until they arrived, Farhad felt threatened as he sensed Ali close to him. Just seconds before CTU arrived onsite, he attempted to flee from Ali, but was shot twice in the abdomen. As CTU cleared the site, the medic tried to keep him stable. However, despite his best efforts, Farhad died. Jack then prepared an operation to act as though Farhad was alive, transporting his body to St. Julian's Hospital, in order to lure the covert IRK members out of hiding to eliminate him. The operation yielded promising results when Chloe O'Brian utilized facial recognition software to identify a hitter approaching the hospital. Memorable quotes * Farhad Hassan: (about Meredith Reed) But you have feelings for her. * Omar Hassan: I'm friendly with her. Think whatever you like. This woman poses no threat to me, or the peace process. * Farhad Hassan: Not here, maybe. But back in our country you will be torn apart. They will say you've been corrupted by the West. Live appearances See also nl:Farhad Hassan Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:IRK government officials Category:Kamistan splinter cell Category:Masterminds Category:Moles Category:Deceased characters